Only She and Me
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: I dont know what must i write on summary. Check it now ! Pairing : Tsubasa X Sanae


Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi

Only She and Me Belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri

Back From hiatus, starting to continue her fanfiction in this fandom. Silakan jika kalian menganggap ini sebagai sekuel She!. Saya sendiri tidak tahu ini sekuel atau bukan. Ada ide,saya tulis. Sudah begitu saja.

Pairing : Tsubasa X Sanae PRIVATE!

Summary: Menjadi orang tua kadang perlu saling berbagi dan saling menguatkan. Setidaknya saat berbagi cerita tentang keseharian dan anak-anaknya, para orang tua ini bisa lebih dekat satu sama lain dan mendukung kegiatannya masing-masing. Menambah kecintaan satu sama lain.

Enjoy my fiction and leave your review ! =))))

.

.

.

Ini tentang kami. Aku dan Sanae. Oh bukan hanya tentang kami berdua tapi tentang keluarga kecil kami dan perjalanan hidup kami saat memutuskan untuk hidup bersama dan memiliki tiga orang anak yang begitu luar biasa.

Malam ini seperti biasa aku berkutat dengan laptopku di ruang keluarga. Di depanku telah ada ketiga orang anak-anakku dan juga istriku. Setelah tadi mereka mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah yang dibantu oleh Sanae, kini mereka sedang diajari bahasa Jepang oleh Sanae. Meskipun kami tinggal di Barcelona yang notabene bahasa sehari-hari kami bahasa Spanyol tapi aku dan Sanae tidak ingin ketiga anakku ini melupakan bahasa Jepang, bahasa asal negara kami. Aku dan Sanae memang sudah ada program untuk ketiga anakku agar mereka tidak asing dengan bahasa Jepang. Salah satunya seperti sekarang. Setiap setelah selesai belajar untuk sekolah, Sanae selalu memberikan pengetahuan tentang bahasa jepang pada ketiga aankku ini. Cara yang lain kami selalu mengajak anak-anak untuk berlibur ke Jepang. Tujuannya agar mereka lebih banyak berlatih percakapan bahasa Jepang dengan nenek, kakek, dan orang-orang di negara kami.

"Ooo.. jadi bahasa Jepangnya I Love you itu aishiteru ya? Kalau begitu nanti kalau ibu bilang I love you, Daibu, aku akan menjawab Aishiteru ibu.. hehe" kata Daibu bersemangat.

"Anak pintar! Kau sepertinya sudah mulai pandai ya!" puji Sanae.

"Ibu, aku mengantuk." Keluh Yuki.

"Ah,ternyata sudah waktunya kalian tidur. Sekarang rapikan buku-buku kalian. Sudah disiapkan untuk besok?" tanya Sanae.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

Ya . ini memang sudah jam sembilan malam. Saatnya ketiga anakku tidur.

Mereka bertiga mulai berpamitan satu per satu denganku dan mulai masuk kamarnya masing-masing diikuti oleh Sanae.

Ah. ini juga waktunya aku beristirahat. Aku mulai men-shutdown laptopku dan segera menuju ke kamar. Aku akan menunggu Sanae di sana.

.

.

.

"Kapan pertandingan persahabatanmu, Tsubasa?" tanya Sanae yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya. Ah. kenapa wanita begitu ketat menjaga wajahnya? Haah.

"Kau kenapa diam?" tanyanya lagi dan kini dia beranjak dari meja riasnya menuju tempat tibur. Tempatku berada.

"Minggu depan. Pertandingan akan dilakukan di Barcelona jadi aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Kataku sambil memandang wajahnya. Cantik. Itu yang aku pikirkan.

Dia tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Kita tidak perlu berjauhan."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau merindukanku?" tanyaku menggoda. Wajah Sanae memerah kemudian tersenyum. Mendekat padaku.

"Tentu saja aku akan merindukanmu. Memang istri mana yang tidak merindukan suaminya jika suami jauh?" tanyanya balik dengan senyuman manis.

Aku pun jadi ikut tersenyum, merangkulnya agar semakin dekat denganku.

"Setidaknya kau kan tidak sendiri. Sekarang sudah ada tiga orang jagoan yang akan menjagamu. Lagipula kita tetap bisa telpon-telponan."

Sanae tidak menjawab. Dia pasti tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh tentang ini.

Kami diam sejenak.

"Kemarin Daibu bilang dia bangga punya ayah sepertimu."

"Hmn?"

"Ayah yang sangat hebat dalam hal sepakbola. Dia benar-benar ingin menjadi sepertimu."

"Iya. Dia sangat bersemangat."

"Hayate dan Yuki juga sangat bersyukur memiliki ayah sepertimu. Mereka bilang kau begitu menyayangi mereka. Mereka sangat senang."

"Kenapa mereka tidak mengatakannya sendiri padaku?"

"Katanya mereka malu bilang seperti itu padamu. Hihi."

"Mereka bisa bilang I love you setiap hari padamu dan mereka tidak malu! Kenapa bilang padaku malu?" tanyaku membandingkan.

"Coba kau lebih sering mengatakan hal yang sama pada mereka. Misalnya kau begitu bangga dengan Daibu yang bisa mencetak gol dnegan teknik yang kau ajarkan. Kau begitu bangga dengan nilai-nilai di sekolah Hayate yang selalu mendapat nilai A atau kau begitu bahagia ketika kau bisa meluangkan waktu bersama Yuki. Kau jarang melakukannya kan?" jelas Sanae panjang lebar.

Kami saling bertatapan dan aku hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar penjelasan Sanae.

Iya. Aku memang jarang melakukannya.

"Gomen ne. Aku bukannya sok tahu atau sok ingin mengajarimu tapi coba saja. Kau bisa menjadi orang tak tergantikan bagi mereka. Mereka akan begitu dekat denganmu." Kata Sanae lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih. Aku akan coba melakukan hal itu."

Dia tersenyum manis lagi. "Kau pasti bisa. Bersemangatlah!"

"Oh iya. Tadi Marry bertanya padaku, 'Hai Sanae berapa usiamu?' " cerita Sanae sambil mempraktekan gaya bicara Marry.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku belum sempat menjawab. Terlanjur dia menyimpulkan sendiri. 'Oh,aku tahu! Kau sudah menikah dan memiliki 3 orang anak. Usiamu pasti sudah 38 tahun kan? Tapi kenapa kau masih terlihat sangat muda sekali? Kau perawatan di mana? Kau pakai jasa dokter kecantikan ya?' "

Aku menahan tawa ketika Sanae bercerita tentang Marry, teman sekantornya. Dia sangat mirip sekali dengan gaya bicara Marry.

"38 tahun? Kau dikira tua sekali, Sanae? Haha."

"Iiih.. kenapa mengataiku tua?" tanyanya dengan manyun.

"Itu kan sangat jauh sekali dengan usiamu!"

"Kau tidak dengar ya? Dia kan bilang 'tapi kenapa kau masih terlihat muda sekali?' "

"Lalu?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Ya aku jawab saja, 'Marry, maaf. Usiaku masih 26 tahun kok. Bukan 38.' "

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Tapi dia malah tidak percaya! Dan dia bertanya usia berapa aku menikah. Tentu saja aku jawab 18 tahun. Dia makin tidak percaya!"

"Temanmu lucu sekali! hahaha"

Sanae tertawa kecil. Selalu ada hal yang menyenangkan yang dia ceritakan ketika kami berbagi cerita seperti ini. Bisa dibilang kehidupan Sanae itu unik. Tidak seperrti yang lain.

"Kehidupanmu itu dari dulu unik ya, Sanae?"

"Kenapa? Menyesal sudah masuk ke kehidupanku?"

"Justru aku sangat senang bisa masuk!"

"Welcome to my life! Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya dengan kehidupan seorang Sanae yang unik ini?" Katanya sambil bersemangat.

"Aku akan melengkapi kehidupanmu."

Barusan aku bilang apa ya?

Sanae tersenyum. Namun kemudian mendekat. Eh. Dia... menciumku.

Awalnya memang kaget namun kemudian aku menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Sanae.

Cukup lama istriku ini menciumku. Kemudian dia menghentikannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku?" tanyaku.

"Aishiteru, Tsubasa Ozora!" jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Masih ingin punya anak ke empat?" tanyaku.

"Hmm.. bagaimana ya? Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Sebaiknya kita besarkan dulu mereka bertiga. Jika mereka sudah cukup besar mungkin kita bisa menambah lagi." Kataku berusaha bijak.

"Baiklah. Begitu juga tidak apa-apa."

"Kau ini ingin sekali ya punya anak banyak?"

"Hahaha. Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin rumah kita ramai."

"Memang selama ini kurang ramai?"

Sanae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar!" kataku smabil mengacak-acak poninya.

"Tidurlah. Besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi."

Dia mengangguk setuju. Aku dan dia kini membaringkan tubuh kami di atas kasur. Kuyamankan posisiku untuk memeluknya erat. Diapun mendekat mengerti maksudku.

"Sanae, kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku?"

"Hah? Pertanyaan bodoh. Tanpa aku jawabpun kau tahu jawabannya."

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau langsung yang menjawabnya."

"Kita sudah menikah 8 tahun. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Sudah jawab saja."

Dia diam sejenak. Berpikir sepertinya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Yang jelas saat pertama kali kau datang ke Nankatsu, aku sudah menyukaimu. Kau tampan, mungkin itu hal pertama yang membuatku menyukaimu. Dan aku terus menyukaimu hingga SMP dan mungkin rasa suka itu sudah berubah menjadi cinta ketika kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Ingat tidak?"

Aku tersenyum. Kami saling memandang.

"kenapa tidak meyukai Wakabayashi? Dia saat itu juga menyukaimu."

"Hee? Wakabayashi? Darimana kau tahu dia menyukaiku?"

"Dia melihatmu seprti aku melihatmu. Tapi.. kau memilihku."

"Nah itu tahu. Sudah! Tidak usah bicara hal bodoh lagi." Katanya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Sanae.." kataku, masih memandangnya yang sudah memejamkan mata.

"Apa?"

"I wanna kiss you now. May I ?"

Dengan sekejam matanya terbuka. Mungkin kaget dengan kata-kataku barusan.

Dia tersenyum. Mengangguk kecil.

Aku menciumnya.

Dia istriku. Dia ibu dari anak-anakku. Dia penata keuangan kelurga yang hebat. Dia guru semua mata pelajaran bagi anak-anakku. Dia dokter spesial apapun paling hebat. Dia Sanae ozora dan aku mencintainya.

"I Love you, Sanae Ozora."

"I love you too.."

"Good night. Have a nice dream."

.

.

.

.

~FIN~

Ini apa sih? Kok ciymii bikin kayak beginian ya?

Rada bingung baca dari atas sampai bawah.

Hahaha. Yasudahlah.

Review onegaishimasu! :DDDD


End file.
